


Eine Eule zum Glück?

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: ... wenn Bokuto eines Tages unbedingt eine kleine Eule als Haustier haben will ...





	Eine Eule zum Glück?

**Author's Note:**

> wie soll man widerstehen das zu schreiben, wenn man so süß angestarrt wird?  
> Ich hab das Bild von Bokuto und der Eule nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen xD

Er kannte die Leidenschaft seines Freundes ziemlich gut. Eigentlich sollte ihn absolut nichts mehr überraschen und dennoch war Akaashi sprachlos, als er an dem Nachmittag nach dem Training aus der Umkleide der Fukurodani Akademie trat und seinen Freund anstarrte. Mit einer kleinen, _lebendigen_ , Eule auf dem Arm.  
„Hey, hey, hey, guck mal, Akaashi!“, grinste Bokuto ihn breit an, während seine Augen strahlten und er irgendwie dem gefiederten Tier auf seinem Arm mehr als Konkurrenz machte.  
„Warum hast du eine Eule auf deinem Arm, Bokuto-san?“, fragte Akaashi nach und hob eine Augenbraue, während er hoffte, dass dieses Tier nicht zu Bokutos Sammelleidenschaft zählte. Nein. Das war unmöglich. Bis jetzt hatte er zumindest noch keine _lebendigen_ Eulen gesammelt und er wollte auch keine Tiere als so etwas bezeichnen.  
„Meinst du nicht, wir können sie als Haustier adoptieren?“, fing Bokuto weiterhin strahlend an, während die Eule auf seinem Arm ein wenig den Kopf in beide Richtungen hin und her drehte und nebenbei leise schuhuute.  
„Wir können keine Eule als Haustier halten, Bokuto-san“, entgegnete Akaashi ruhig und seufzte ein wenig. Wie kam er überhaupt dazu, dass ihm eine Eule zugeflogen war?  
„Aber... sie ist doch so zahm, Akaashiiii! Guck mal“, fing Bokuto an und kraulte ihr durch das Gefieder, bevor er wieder zu dem Setter sah, „komm schon!“  
Akaashi schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf und versuchte seine Ruhe zu bewahren und gleichzeitig zu überlegen, wie er Bokuto dazu bekam, dass sie keine Eule bei sich Zuhause haben konnten. Am besten, ohne, dass sein Freund in seine depressive Phase kam.  
„Schuuuu~“, kam es erneut leise von der Eule, die auf Bokutos Arm vor und zurück hüpfte und Akaashi mit genauso großen Augen ansah, wie es das Ass von Fukurodani so gerne tat. Die beiden waren sich wirklich _zu_ ähnlich.  
„Bokuto-san ...“, fing Akaashi an und versuchte nicht das gefiederte Tier auf dessen Arm anzusehen, sonst würde er doch noch schwach werden, „wir können keine Eule als Haustier halten.“ Außerdem reichte ihm Bokuto eigentlich aus, da brauchte er sowieso nicht noch zusätzlich eine echte Eule.  
„Aber sie passt doch so gut in meine Sammlung! Ich hatte noch nie eine richtige Eule!“, fing Bokuto mit strahlenden Augen an und strich ihr weiter durch das Gefieder, während das Tier immer wieder ihren Kopf hin und her drehte und dabei Akaashi genauso groß anstarrte.  
„Du solltest keine lebendige Eule deiner _Sammlung_ hinzufügen ...“, sagte Akaashi und schüttelte den Kopf, trat an ihm vorbei und blickte mit einem Seitenblick dabei zu dem gefiederten Tier auf Bokutos Arm. Er würde es _nicht_ erlauben! Soweit kam es noch, dass er Bokuto erlaubte, eine Eule mit in ihre Wohnung zu nehmen.  
„Abeeer ... Akaashiiii!“, fing Bokuto wieder an und machte sich daran, neben ihm herzugehen, „sie ist doch ganz lieb! Guck doch mal!“  
Mit einem Seitenblick sah Akaashi zu der Eule auf Bokutos Arm, welche ihn immer noch mit großen Augen und mindestens genauso niedlich, wie es das Ass tat, an. „Na schön ... solange sie damit einverstanden ist.“ Außerdem hatte er langsam das Gefühl, dass er dem Blick dieses Tieres nicht länger standhalten konnte, dafür war sie einfach zu niedlich.  
„Du bist der Beste, Akaashi!“, sagte Bokuto und streckte seine Arme jubelnd in die Höhe, während die Eule wild um ihn herum flatterte und schließlich auf dessen wilden Haaren landete. „Das findest du auch, oder?“  
„Schuuu-schuuu“, machte diese und flatterte noch ein wenig mit den Flügeln.  
Seufzend schüttelte Akaashi den Kopf, musste allerdings dennoch ein wenig lächeln, als er sah, wie fröhlich sein Freund aufgrund dieser Eule war. Es war einfach ein schönes Gefühl, wenn er ihn so ausgelassen sah. Was genau einer der Gründe war, wieso er diesen verrückten Kauz liebte. „Ich liebe dich, Bokuto-san.“ Auch, wenn er wusste, dass sein Freund es nicht wahrnahm, da er in diesem Moment zu sehr mit seiner neuen, kleinen Eulenfreundin beschäftigt war, er musste es in diesem Moment einfach noch einmal sagen. Ganz egal, ob Bokuto ihm je etwas darauf erwidern würde. Er hatte es ihm häufiger in dem letzten, vergangenen Jahr gesagt und meist nie eine Antwort bekommen, die er hören wollte. Für Bokuto war er vermutlich nur ein sehr guter Freund und sein spezieller Partner auf dem Volleyballfeld, aber ob er jemals das gleiche von ihm zu hören bekam, wie er ihm sagte? Dass er ihn genauso liebte? Allerdings musste Akaashi es nicht so genau wissen. Es reichte ihm, wenn er in Bokutos Nähe sein konnte. Wenn er jeden Tag dieses Strahlen in dessen Augen sehen konnte.  
„Hm? Ist was, Akaashi?“, fing Bokuto nach einer Weile an und legte seinen Kopf schief, sah seinen Freund an, während die Eule inzwischen wieder auf seinem angewinkelten Arm saß und ebenfalls ihren Kopf zur Seite gelegt hatte.  
Überrascht blinzelte Akaashi und musterte die beiden, bevor er schließlich nicht anders konnte als ein wenig zu lächeln. Dieses Bild sah viel zu niedlich aus, wie Bokuto und diese Eule ihn fast gleich anschauten. „Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, wie sehr ich dich mag, Bokuto-san.“  
„Ich mag dich auch total, Akaashi!“, grinste Bokuto und sah ihn freudig an.  
„Schuuuu~“, kam es von der Eule, die kurz darauf auf Akaashis Schulter flatterte und ihn anstuppste.  
„Ja, du bist auch süß“, sagte Akaashi und strich ihr ein wenig durch das Gefieder, „... kein Wunder, dass Bokuto-san dich unbedingt behalten wollte.“  
„Siehst du? Ich sag doch, du wirst sie auch lieben!“, entgegnete Bokuto grinsend, „sie ist einfach goldig!“  
„Schuu~schuuu“, machte die Eule und legte den Kopf zur Seite, während sie mit großen Augen zu Bokuto sah, bevor sie wieder anfing Akaashi anzustuppsen.  
„Ich glaube, sie will irgendwas von dir, Akaashi“, sagte Bokuto und musterte die Eule ein wenig genauer.  
„Hm?“, machte Akaashi und kraulte ihr ein wenig durch das Gefieder, „was sollte sie -“ Weiter kam er nicht, als er plötzlich von Bokuto am weitergehen gestoppt wurde, da dieser vor ihn getreten war und ihm fest in die Augen sah. Überrascht und ein wenig reflexartig machte der Setter einen Schritt zurück und versuchte dem Blick des anderen auszuweichen, was allerdings auf diese kurze Distanz nicht so wirklich funktionierte.  
„Du, Akaashi?“, fing Bokuto leise an, immernoch in die Augen seines Freundes sehend, „ich hab dich wirklich gerne ...“  
Irritiert hob Akaashi den Blick und starrte in die großen, grauen Augen des Asses. „Bokuto-san?“ Warum fing Bokuto plötzlich damit an so ernst zu sein? Warum musste er ihn so ansehen und warum fühlte sich Akaashi gerade so verdammt unwohl unter dem Blick des anderen? Verdammt, Bokuto sollte ihn nicht so ansehen! Warum konnte er nicht merken, dass es ihm unangenehm war?  
„Ich meine das ernst, ich hab dich ... sehr gerne ... Akaashi“, sagte Bokuto ungewohnt unsicher, bevor er sich zu ihm bewegte und sich ein Stück vorbeugte, um Akaashi einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken, dabei komplett ausblendend, wo sie sich befanden und ob sie jemand beobachtete. Es war ihm einfach egal. Für ihn zählte in dem Moment nur Akaashi und sonst gar nichts.  
Dennoch dauerte der Kuss zwischen ihnen nicht lange, was aber an dem leisen schuhuuen der Eule auf Akaashis Schulter lag, die sich bemerkbar machte und die beiden Volleyballspieler zurück in die Realität holte. Mit einem leicht verschleierten Blick sah Akaashi seinen Freund an, blickte geradewegs in diese so treuen Augen des Asses, bevor er ein wenig lächelte. „Bokuto-san ...“  
„Ich liebe dich, Akaashi“, sagte Bokuto und strahlte ihn aus seinen großen, treuen Augen an, bevor er schließlich grinste, „und ich würde gerne mit dir ausgehen.“  
Ein wenig überrascht blinzelte Akaashi noch einmal, bevor er lächelte und nickte: „Ich würde auch gerne mit dir ausgehen, Bokuto-san. Ich liebe dich auch.“ Wie oft hatte er dem Ass schon gesagt, dass er ihn liebte und wie oft hatte Bokuto vermutlich nicht gehört, dass er es gesagt hatte?  
„Hey, hey, hey! Das wird toll!“, sagte Bokuto strahlend, bevor sie dann nebeneinander weitergingen, während Bokuto nach seinem Handy griff und eine Nachricht darauf herumtippte.  
Schmunzelnd sah Akaashi ihn von der Seite her an, während er merkte, wie die Eule auf seiner Schulter saß und den Kopf zur Seite gelegt hatte und mit ihren Augen Bokuto musterte. Der Setter war sich indes ziemlich sicher, dass sein Freund gerade euphorisiert Kuroo schrieb, um ihm alles zu berichten.


End file.
